ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episode 5
__TOC__ Utter (Released November 4, 2008) In the present, Mizuki is despondent after Kuze's rejection. She walks along the deserted railroad tracks outside out town until she reaches the abandoned train station. There, to her amazement, she runs into Kei Shindou, who Mizuki had believed was still living in Japan. In a flashback to just after the end of Memories, Kyosuke's ex-girlfriend Emi Izumi edits his finished film of Kei. She grouses about the chore, but she grudgingly admits that he is a very good cameraman. Kyosuke reminds her that he had quit the Film Club (''Memories'' episode 3), but she responds that, as the president of the Film Club, she had never accepted his letter of resignation, so he technically never quit the club. She explains, "There is no way I would ever give up that kind of talent." He accepts her professional flattery, then he teases her about the fact that they used to be bed partners. Kei Leaves for Australia In a flashback to the previous summer, Kei jogs along the beach and meets the angel Yuuko, who asks, "If you run, won't you fall?" Kei replies, "Even if I fall, there is someone who will support me" (meaning Kyosuke). Yuuko urges Kei to end her guilt-trip about causing Chihiro's accident, and she encourages Kei to go reconcile with Chihiro in Australia. Kei texts Chihiro but remains in Japan. It is winter in Japan. Kei has finally decided to see her sister. She prepares to leave for sunny Australia. It will be the first time that Kei has seen Chihiro since the accident. While preparing to leave, she runs into Nagi, who offers to be her travel companion as she is also going to Australia to see Yuu and Kuze. Nagi decides to escort Kei and support her when she sees Chihiro for what is expected to be a difficult and emotional reunion. Yuuko's Classroom Fight In a flashback, Kuze (age 18) invites Nagi, Yuu, and Yuuko to attend his farewell recital before he leaves for Germany. Kuze then teases Yuu about Yuuko, saying that the pair of them would make for good lovers. This annoys Yuu, who responds that Yuuko is merely an overly friendly girl that follows him around everywhere. Kuze begs to differ. Nagi witnesses the conversation. Suddenly there is a crash as Yuuko's book satchel goes flying out the classroom door window and skids into the hallway in front of them. Glass shards are everywhere. Yuuko then casually enters the hallway and picks up the satchel. She calmly greets Yuu like nothing happened. Yuu thinks that one of the other girls threw it and that Yuuko is being bullied again. (This is not what happened. What actually happened was that one of the other girls was rummaging through Yuuko's satchel and was about to discover the stabbing knife. To prevent its discovery Yuuko had struck the girl, forcing her to drop the satchel, and then grabbed it and threw the satchel through the door window.) During the commotion, Yuu sees that Yuuko's blouse was partially pulled down, exposing several bruises on her shoulder. He gets very upset. He demands to know which girl had done it. (None of them did, as the injuries were actually caused earlier by Yuuko's brother at home.) Yuu tries to rush into the classroom to confront the culprit but Kuze restrains him. So instead, Yuu rushes up to the art room to warn Mr. Amamiya that his sister was just attacked. Amamiya calmly puffs his cigarette and he says it is nothing to get all worked up about. He says that Yuuko herself had started the fight, and so he will send her home for the day. Yuu objects to this claim, telling him that he spotted some wounds on her shoulder. Amamiya replies that if another girl had started the fight, why would Yuuko have remained silent? He answers his own question: It is because she had started the fight herself (which is true). He says that he will deal with her himself, and he orders Yuu to drop it, as he is an outsider and this is a family matter. Before going home, Yuuko drags Yuu back up to the rooftop. There she says cryptically, "To deceive your enemies, you have to deceive your allies first." (She is alluding to the fact that she has been maneuvering Yuu into protecting her.) Yuu decides to skip class and escort her home. While walking her home, Yuu tells her that he finds it hard to believe that a gentle girl like her would start a fight in school. She replies that it was the first time in her whole life that she had ever struck someone. Yuu asks whatever for, and she says it was because a girl was searching through her book satchel (she does not mention the knife inside). Yuu says it is a frivolous reason and she apologizes for the fight. On the way home, Yuuko tells Yuu that she has been thinking about him constantly since the orphanage. She says that he had grown up to be exactly kind of person that she had expected. Yuu asks, "What kind of person?" She replies, "That is a secret." The Twin Sisters Reconcile In the present, Kei arrives in Australia and goes to the abandoned train station to wait for Chihiro to arrive. They finally meet. Kei at first is surprised at seeing Chihiro, who has matured since Memories and now has a more womanly figure (as does Kei). Kei - feeling guilty about the accident - then hesitates. Chihiro takes the lead and embraces her, and they tearfully apologize to each other, each blaming themselves for what happened. Chihiro blames herself because, at age 12, she had run out to the street to stop Kei's private beach outing with Hiro, and Kei blames herself because she had grabbed Hiro and had taken him away from Chihiro's previously agreed-upon time to play with him at home on that fateful day. While standing several yards away watching the twins reconcile, Nagi explains to Mizuki that this was why Chihiro was originally sent to Australia in the first place: To separate the twins because of their mutual irreconcilable guilt. She explains that it was compounded because, to Chihiro, it seems like the accident just happened only yesterday. But now, because Hiro has since decided to be with neither of them (choosing Miyako instead), and since each of them now have their own lovers (Kyosuke and Renji, respectively), that the twins can have closure and finally be reconciled. Mizuki quietly reveals to Nagi that she has a similar problem: She and Kuze are inadvertently hurting each other, each blaming themselves for starting an emotional affair that cannot end with them being happy. And so, like Kei and Chihiro, they must also remain separated. But the separation, she explains, only hurts each other even more. Mizuki asks Nagi for advice about what to do. Nagi's eyes widen. It is because until that very moment she did not know that Mizuki was 'that girl', the minor who has been following Kuze around everywhere. Nagi then curtly explains to a shocked Mizuki that she herself is Kuze's girlfriend, and to please stop trying to see her boyfriend. Timeline Discrepency Side note: There is approximately a two year gap between the events in Memories and Melodies. For example, at the start of Melodies, Renji - who was a 16 year old freshman in Memories - is now in cram school preparing for his college entrance exams as a senior. However, in this episode Kei states that Chihiro's accident happened 5 years ago (not 6). In Memories, Kei says that Chihiro was 13 (not 12) when she had her accident, making it 3 years prior to Memories, but Yuu and Chihiro herself definitively state that it happened 4 years ago when she was 12. The discrepancy can be resolved by assuming that the accident happened between 5 and 6 years ago, and that Kei is rounding down. Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2